A Break in the Silence
by AsheLyne
Summary: Cato / Clove / Glimmer. A kiss can mean anything from the whole world to nothing. "Truth or Dare, Cato?"
1. Chapter 1

**-A break in the Silence-**

How many people were dead in all? The number was unknown. But the careers knew that they had been the cause for more than half of the deaths.

They were waiting below the tree. Below the tree that Katniss occupied. After countless fails of trying to kill her, Peeta's decision to just wait it out was agreed upon with most of the group.

And wait they did.

But waiting, it can get boring. Marvel, Cato, Glimmer, Clove, and Peeta were all sitting around the campfire. Glimmer cuddled up to Cato, Clove rolling her eyes at their public display of affection.

Clove knew that if she wanted to, she could kill Glimmer in an instant. But allies are allies. For now, at least.

Suddenly, Glimmer broke the silence that Clove was enjoying. "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

Cato looked down at her curiously. Rubbing his eyes, he asked, "What's that?"

Glimmer faked a gasp. "You've got to be kidding me," she giggled, obviously flirting. "You ask somebody truth or dare. If they pick truth, they have to answer honestly to the question you give them. Choosing dare means that they have to comply with a command or action you tell them to do."

Marvel scoffed. Clove rolled her eyes, amused at this.

"You expect us to play a childish game like that in the middle of the Hunger Games?" Clove laughed whole-heartedly in a mocking tone. "Please."

Peeta watched how cruel these careers could be. It wasn't a surprise that so many people were terrified of them.

"I'll play," Peeta said casually, shrugging. Marvel nodded, signaling that he would too.

Glimmer beamed, turning to Cato. "You want to play too?"

Cato gave a half smile- the one Glimmer would die for- and said in his gruff voice, "Clove, are you gonna play?"

Glimmer looked disgusted as he asked her.

Clove, realizing she was outnumbered, gave a heavy sigh and nodded solemnly. This was a kids game. And they were playing it. Where all of Panem could watch and laugh.

She finally nodded. "Fine."

"That's the spirit," Peeta mocked.

"Who wants to go fir-"

Glimmer jumped up. "Oh, me! Cato, truth or dare?"

Cato, rubbing his left bicep, took a moment to think about it. "Uh, dare?"

_Perfect, _Glimmer thought. She sat down, much closer to him than she was before. Tilting her chin up, she licked her lips. "Kiss me."

Clove, eyes widening for a second, looked down, admiring her knife set. How she'd love to stab that little Glimmer girl.

Cato looked towards Clove, biting his lip. It's just a dare… would it really mean that much?

He pulled Glimmer towards him, giving her a small peck. Glimmer whimpered in frustration. That was nothing like how she expected it to be. She expected his arms to go around her back, making them as close as they could get. Then, he'd deepen the kiss.

But that wasn't what happened at all. And Clove was glad.

Marvel and Peeta sat silently through this.

"So, Peeta," Cato began, as if the kiss had never happened.

They continued on with the game, before the last person fell asleep.

The next morning, it came down.

**-A Break in the Silence-**

**Also, please check out my SYOT! I need 15-ish more tributes.**

How was the story? Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided I would make another chapter! And another, probably. Until you guys get board |D**

**-A Break In the Silence-**

_This part is after Cato was dared to kiss Glimmer._

"So, Peeta," Cato began, as if the kiss had never happened. In fact, he scooted over on the log farther away from Glimmer. Glimmer sighed in frustration once more. First, he pecks her on the lips as if it was worth nothing, then, he scoots away from her? What kind of guy was he?

Peeta broke her train of thought. "I'll just do dare."

Cato leaned back, a smirk playing on his lips. "Okay, Lover Boy," he grunted, "When Katniss comes down, you're killing her."

Peeta turned his gaze up to the tree, before making his eyes look down. He knew he wouldn't be able to do that.

As if on cue, Clove broke the awkward silence, glaring at Glimmer, who was still in her own little world, probably. Most likely thinking about that stupid kiss.

"Oh, please. If you dare some guy to kiss you, it's not like it's going to mean anything. I mean, really? Pathetic much?" Clove hissed, clutching onto the edge of the knife. It dug into her skin.

Glimmer pouted, turning away. "At least I can get a guy."

Clove stood up, eyes glaring daggers at Glimmer. She took small, quick strides up to her, snarling in the process.

"Listen here. I'm going to enjoy cutting you up, killing you so slowly, so agonizingly, you're going to wish that you never met me. Got it?" she nearly yelled, pointing the knife an inch in front of Glimmer's face just to prove the point.

Glimmer shrunk back into her seat, moving close to Cato. "Cato won't let that happen to me though, would you?" she blinked towards Cato, who sighed in response.

"Lover Boy, it's your turn." He motioned for Glimmer to back up and for Clove to sit back down. Both of them sighed, glared at one another, then staggered back to their original spot.

"Marvel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Glimmer scoffed, mumbling a barely audible "Loser" that Clove heard. She was sick of Glimmer's bitchy attitude towards everyone. If someone in this alliance was to go, everyone would most likely agree that it would be Glimmer. Maybe Lover Boy.

Peeta ignored the comment, smiling genuinely at Marvel. Even in this genocide of a TV show, he was still kind. "Do you have a thing for Glimmer?"

This baffled the latter, as she held back a scoff. She did notice the glances of sadness Marvel sent her on occasion, but she merely thought it was just for being sent to this wretched arena. Nothing more than that.

"Um, well, you see…" Marvel wasn't much for words. Instead of answering directly, he gave a silent nod, then changed the topic completely. "You can skip my turn. Clove, you're up."

Clove nodded glumly. She sat back, letting a sigh out, before turning her gaze towards her knife collection.

"Glimmer."

The said girl sat up, startled, looking at Clove. She must've dazed off. In fact, she was drooling a bit. "Huh, what?"

"Idiot," mumbled Clove, "Truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

Clove scoffed, thinking about how stupid this girl was. She obviously knew that Clove hated her, and yet, she chose dare? The possibilities of torture and embarrassment were endless. But did Glimmer know that?

"You're on guard duty all night. For Katniss," she hissed, giving Glimmer slight mercy. I mean, she could've dared for Glimmer to eat something wretched. Or do something totally gross.

Glimmer whimpered in annoyance. She needed her beauty sleep. Especially in this damn arena. But of course, Clove didn't have any experience with stuff like that.

"Clove, truth or dare?" Glimmer asked in her sweetest voice.

"Dare, obviously," Clove mumbled. Cato watched her every move, knowing that Glimmer could do some pretty nasty dares. He was actually surprised at the dare Glimmer was given. Was Clove going soft?

Glimmer giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder, then scooted super close to Cato. As in, there was no space between them. She threw her legs over his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, why don't you leave for a bit? I mean, your presence is a little… bothersome."

Clove grunted as she stood up, bringing half a dozen knives with her, showing them off so that Glimmer could certainly see them.

"He he," Glimmer laughed, before redirecting her attention to Peeta and Marvel, who watched her in shock. "You guys can leave, too."

Marvel mumbled something quietly as he stocked past. Peeta shook his head at Cato.

Clove ran about half a mile away, trying to get away from them as quickly as she could. A groosling stalked past, angering her. She stabbed it through the heart, before retrieving her knife through the scarred body.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she mumbled, kicking a stone. All of Panem was probably watching her. She swallowed hard, hoping that the tears would be mistaken as sweat. Because, well, Clove didn't cry. She was a furious killing machine that would take everything out on Glimmer.

After sitting on a rock for a minute, she stalked back, slowly to their campsite. Peeta, Marvel, and Glimmer were the only ones there.

"Where's Cato?" she hissed to Glimmer, who turned away in embarrassment.

"He, um, left for a little run," she replied rather shakily.

Peeta scoffed, Glimmer turning to glare at him, which shut him up. "Yeah, sure. He went for a run."

Clove turned her attention up to the tree, where Fire Girl was. She shook her head. She wouldn't be able to escape from there.

"Stay here," Clove ordered, throwing a knife that hit the base of the tree, an inch from Marvel's face. "I'll be back in a second."

And she was off.

**-A Break in the Silence-**

**One more chapter to go! Wooo :D**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I lied. This isn't the last chapter. **

**You can probably guess whose POV this is (:**

**I own nothing! **

**-A Break in the Silence-**

As Clove ran off, I sighed. They both liked each other. And I couldn't stand it. I was so used to being the center of attention, the golden light in a dim room. And in this arena, I was about as dull as a rock.

When I pretty much banned Peeta, Marvel, and, of course, Clove, I snuggled up near Cato, resting my head on her shoulder, feeling his flexing muscles as I did so. I was enjoying the moment. Every second of it. Cato didn't say anything, didn't move. He felt tense, but I just shrugged it off. I mean, I was sure Cato liked me. Was.

But first, seriously. Let's be honest. How many guys back in my District fell head over heels just to get a glance of me? I was given compliment after compliment on how I looked and my fighting style. It's not like I was bad at… anything, honestly.

I even had a boyfriend back home. Well, did. When he figured out it was me on that stage, the female tribute of District 1, he dumped me. Which was pretty pathetic of him, especially since I'd be the victor this year.

Anyways, I had Cato. And I didn't think Cato would hurt me. Once again, didn't think.

Sighing, I ignored the stares I was getting from both Peeta and Marvel. Glaring at them, I recalled what had happened just 10 minutes ago.

"_Cato, what's wrong?" I beamed up at him, pushing my golden locks out of my face. _

"_We shouldn't be doing this."_

_I laughed nervously. What did he mean? "It doesn't matter if Panem is watching us. I mean, Fire Girl and Lover Boy aren't the only star-crossed lovers in this arena."_

_He turned to look at me- was that an eye roll?- and muttered, "We aren't star-crossed lovers."_

"_Oh, you don't mean that," I replied, fluttering my eyelashes. He was playing hard to get, that's all. Glimmer like._

_Peeta and Marvel stammered back to our camp site. Cato looked rather thankful, loosening up. I, on the other hand, felt super embarrassed._

"_What are you guys doing back here? Go," I yelled at them. Marvel clutched onto a nearby tree, gulping. Honestly, if he died at my hands, it wouldn't really shake anything._

_Cato looked at me again. This time, I was sure. That was an eye roll. He gently pulled my legs off his lap and untangled my arms from around his chest. I didn't understand. He scooted so far away from me, he was off the log._

_I heard Cato sigh, rather deeply. "You don't have to be a bitch to them."_

_I was shocked at this statement. Cato stood up, looking down at me. He was still sexy. So was I. But this time, I was flustered, embarrassed, and downright angry at him._

"_Cato, you-"_

"_I'm gonna find Clove."_

Then he was gone. And I was left standing in my spot, wanting to cry. Maybe Cato would come back if he saw my tears. But I'd look pathetic. I wanted to scream every nasty word and phrase I could think of to Clove. For tearing the bond that Cato and I so dearly shared.

"Uhhhhgggg!" I moaned, falling to my seat on the log. I saw Peeta open his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, then close it, as if he had changed his mind.

"Don't even say anything!" I growled, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Nobody cares what you have to say!"

Lover Boy put both his hands up, as if he was beat. Like whatever he was going to say, it was harmless. And it most likely was. But I didn't care. I was too angry. I wasn't getting what I needed.

It's not like I was spoiled. Not at all.

"Maybe he's not good enough for you."

I snapped towards the source of the voice, thinking it was Lover Boy. He snickered, pointing to Marvel, who was busily admiring the knife that had hit the bark. It was hard not to notice the blush clearly shown on his cheeks.

I ignored the comment anyways. Cato, not good enough for me? It just didn't add up. Guys just naturally like me- even if they do have a girlfriend! And as far as I knew, Cato didn't have one.

I grumbled, clutching onto the crumbling bark underneath me. It all ended up going back to one person. One person I hated, despised- more than anything else.

Clove.

**-A Break in the Silence-**

**Hmm, how was it? A chapter or 2 more to go. **

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**:D**

**I own nothing.**

**-A Break in the Silence-**

I could feel my muscles start to tense up. I really shouldn't be out here, searching for Cato. I should be by the campfire, sleeping. Who knew how much energy I needed for tomorrow morning?

Wiping the sweat off of my forehead, I paused, panting. I was full out running as fast as I could go. And still no luck at finding him. If Thresh or someone else came around to pound me in, would Cato come for me?

I was thinking about turning around and retreating back to our campsite, but then I thought I saw something. One quick blur that went right by me.

For a second, I thought it was Katniss, running away from the tree that she somehow got out of. But that proved to be very unlikely. Then, I thought of Thresh. Again, unlikely for him to be here. I also thought of Foxface, who it very well could have been. But I doubt she'd risk coming in this part of the forest.

"There you are!"

Caught so suddenly, I held up a knife ready to throw. But when I saw who my pursuer was, I lowered it, smiling.

"Nice of you to come around," I snorted, running up to him.

He grinned. "I was looking for you. Glimmer was being a little…"

"Bitchy? Arrogant? Oh please. She's always like that," I finished, turning away from him. Because in reality, she was. She pretended like she was a sex symbol. Something that people would fall head over heels to glance at. But she couldn't really fight. The only reason she kept getting gifts from sponsors was because of her looks. The thing was, she wasn't even that pretty though.

"Oh, yeah," he whispered, his voice going soft. Maybe he did have feelings for her. Feelings that I kept avoiding.

I felt like now I should tell him. That I really, really liked him. And I was really, really jealous of Glimmer. I didn't mean to fall for him. It just happened over time. We were from the same district, so we always saw each other.

Instead, I felt my throat go dry. We were on the big screen. I would be accused of copying Lover Boy and Fire Girl. Or trying to get sponsors- which I had enough of anyway. The biggest obstacle that stopped me from confessing was that if it came to it, he'd have to kill me. Or vice versa. And what good what that do?

"So, why were you out here this far?" he asked me, slightly smirking.

I turned my direction elsewhere. I could lie, saying I was looking for target practice or an easy kill. But I bet he'd see right through my life.

"Looking for you," I admitted, slightly baffled at the words. I expected him to laugh harshly, or just shrug off the comment. I knew I was stepping into a war zone by saying this.

He took a step towards me. I could see the smirk turning into a grin. "Oh really?"

"Um, yeah," I stammered. Was I really tripping over my words? Isn't that a sign of weakness? I could just imagine the amount of my sponsors dropping.

"And why is that?"

I could feel his breath on my cheeks. I bet that all the cameras were rolling on this moment. All watching him corner me, watching me blush…

"'Cause… 'cause Glimmer needed you!" I shrieked, coming up with the most believable lie I could make out. He took a step back, looking flustered, then angry.

"Oh, that's all," he confirmed, taking even more steps away from me. "Guess I'll head back then."

"Y-Yeah," I answered, trying not to meet his gaze. I could feel his eyes piercing into me. It took all of my self-control not to run into his arms and kiss him.

In a few moments, I knew he disappeared. Collapsing onto the ground, I drew my knees up to my face. I blew it. Blew everything we could've been.

I mentally slapped myself. It was like a slap in the face. We couldn't have been anything. The Capitol stole it.

No, they didn't. I volunteered. I gave it to them. But I didn't expect to fall in love with Cato.

Fall in love? I wasn't in love.

From this moment on, I promised myself not to show any emotion besides determination to win this. Cato would be far out of my mind.

**-A Break in the Silence-**

**:( **

**I feel like I keep stalling |D**

**Well, next chapter should be out soon!**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The characters and The Hunger Games all belong to Suzanne Collins. **

**I was re-reading all the Hunger Games books and realized I left out the girl from District 4. Whoops.**

**Last chapter? Maybe, most likely…**

**Also, my other one-shots, ****Fate to the Wrong Person**** and ****How Far Would You Go?**** Go hand in hand with this story. ****Fate to the Wrong Person**** is sort of Glimmer's POV of this chapter. No harm done if you don't read it.**

**Last thing :D I have another Clato story coming out. Except full length. I'm expecting 50,000 words +. Check down for more detail.**

**-A Break in the Silence-**

_When Cato and Clove had both returned to the camp site, they continues on with their game until the last person fell asleep- Glimmer not living up to the dare where she was supposed to keep watch._

_The next morning, it came down._

"AHHHHHH!"

I awoke with a start, hearing Glimmer scream. She was swatting at… what looked to be a mass of deformed bees, the bodies solid gold. Then it hit me. They were tracker jackers. Fire Girl must have cut the branch, dropping it on our campsite.

Snarling, I nabbed an array of my knifes before taking off full speed after Marvel. "To the lake!" Someone was shouting. I could feel the stinging pain in my neck, forearm, and lower stomach. The adrenaline to get out of there must have blocked the pain at first. But now, I felt the full force of what these stupid bugs could really do.

"Clove? CLOVE?"

I think Cato was calling my name- why are there three of him?

When I woke up, I was damp. I must've made it to the water, where I got soaked. The pain still coursed through me. "Where's Glimmer?" I asked to no one in particular, digging into my skin to retrieve the stingers that were injected deep inside of the lumps.

Marvel sniffed and shook his head. Right away, I knew she was dead. I should have, after seeing her tiny body get attacked full force. They seemed to be surrounding her only. Smirking, I would've loved to see her struggle and die.

But then another thought hit me. She was my kill. And Fire Girl stole that. I gripped the handle of my knife. The handle- bark painted a deep green- prod into my skin. I'd end up getting a couple splinters out of this. Just another wound on my growing list.

"I'm going to kill her," Cato roared.

I snapped around to face him. "She's MY kill," I retorted steadily. I thought I saw his face soften for a split second, but he turned his gaze elsewhere.

Then, I noticed Lover Boy wasn't in our pack anymore. I think I remembered Cato cutting him. Of course Lover Boy would betray us. He wouldn't really do that dare of killing his counterpart.

As we talked, I noticed that Marvel trudged along behind us, not bothering to catch up. I wasn't sure if he was crying, or just sweaty. It was extremely hot during the daytime. Almost unnatural. The Gamemakers doing. Obviously.

We walked tensely. Awkward steps. Stiff legs. Marvel seemed to sense the growing problem between Cato and I and ran away somewhere. Just great. When he was here, it wasn't as bad. But now, it'll seem awkward if I just ignored Cato. Especially after the little lie I said yesterday. Because, well, all of Panem knew that I was looking for him on my own, personal reasons.

"Why are you so mad?"

The voice was so small that I had to make sure it was Cato talking.

"I'm not!" I snapped back. Oops. That proved his point.

"If this is because of the kiss-"

"Cato," I warned, "I don't care about the kiss. Besides, we know that only one person in this arena is getting out alive."

He opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again as if he was having an inner debate with himself. Because, well, what I had said was the truth. And he knew it, too.

"I guess you're right."

Was all of Panem watching us, this second? Knowing the lies I fed him, the secrets I kept hidden? M y heart was throbbing, but I dismissed it as the venom still in my body. Because what I've learned is that nothing hurts more than a broken heart.

**-A Break in the Silence-**

**Okay, there will be only one more chapter after this one! I swear!**

**Also, the story I was talking about:**

**It's called What Wasn't and the first chapter is out. Clove/Cato. Check my stories or PM me for more info.**

**-Ashe!**

**PS: Thanks for the reviews! You guy make my day! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Final chapter. :D**

**I don't own anything.**

**-A Break in the Silence-**

_Days later…_

Was this really happening?

A rule change. _A rule change_. In the Hunger Games. This never happens.

But it did. A few days ago actually, it was announced.

But I knew what the Gamemakers were trying to do. They knew that Lover Boy and Fire Girl 'loved' each other. And since the game called for one winner, the Gamemakers would be in a tough spot if they both didn't make it through.

Because, well, I wasn't an idiot. Romantic fools were all over those District 12 mutts.

A stabbing pain quickly began in my heart. The rule change wasn't for me and Cato. But still, it promised that Cato and I could make it back home. We could become the victors of District 2.

I turned towards Cato, the thought pushing me to smile. He half grinned at me, then resumed sharpening his sword to a deadly point.

We both didn't talk much about the kiss. What was there left to say? My feeling were quickly rushing overboard, to the point where I wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him. Especially with this rule change. Because now, I knew it was possible.

"So, was it the kiss?"

His sudden question surprised me. "W-What?" I asked reluctantly, secreting thinking he must have read my mind. I guess he could be asking about that now. Since we both could make it out alive.

He sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "You know what I mean."

And in truth, I knew exactly what he meant.

"It meant nothing. Clove, it was a dare." He thrust his sword into the ground, beginning to stand up. I felt so tiny in his presence.

I slowly felt my walls beginning to crumble. I didn't like this feeling, being vulnerable. "You still did it."

"She's dead."

I couldn't help but smirk at his statement. "Yes, she is. Obviously."

He plopped down on the ground next to me, scooting close. "Everyone else in this arena is good as dead, too."

I tensed up, then relaxed, knowing he didn't mean us. Besides Thresh, nobody else was really a problem. Fire Girl couldn't just leave Lover Boy to die. And if she did… would they revoke the rule?

"Admit it. Cato, you like me," I teased, turning to see a confused expression taking over his face. Turning away, I noticed the blush starting to form. Cato. This tough, handsome guy that likes me. For some reason, I always knew it would happen.

"No," he replied, "you admit it. You like me."

I waved my hand, dismissing his statement. "You first."

He stared at a single spot on the ground. This, right now, was happening.

"Isn't it obvious?"

This simple statement made my heart pound in my chest. When I looked over, a tint of red took over his features, ear to ear. For the second time, I smiled. This moment, the feeling of my hearting pounding rapidly against my chest, Cato blushing ever so lightly, and me smiling; I wanted it to last forever.

"Cato, I-"

_Boom!_

We were interrupted as we both abruptly stood up, knives clutched in each of my hands, his sword firmly gripped in Cato's. When we realized it was just the cannon, we fell back onto the ground in an annoyed heap.

"Who do you think died?" I asked, whispering cautiously.

He shrugged, his voice loud. "I dunno."

"Maybe Fire Girl?"

"Maybe so."

We were unconsciously moving closer to each other, when I felt his hand go up to my back. I felt dizzied and rushed as our lips touched for the first time. The shock that jolted through me… I felt it everywhere. Knowing that it finally had happened. That he was finally mine.

"Hey, Clove," he barely whispered.

"Yeah?"

"District 2. Let's finish this up soon."

I nodded, just soaking in his embrace. Knowing that soon enough, we'd win this. Together. The stone hard walls I surrounded myself in were finally falling. And it felt amazing.

"Let's go home, Clove."

**-A Break in the Silence-**

**How was it? Disappointing? Good? Please tell me!**

**Remember, my new Clove/Cato story, ****What Wasn't****, is out now!**

**-Ashe**


End file.
